


Come and Go podfic

by charactershoes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is a Goddamn Delight, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Podfic, Sorta time travel?, The Ghost of Connor Murphy, mental health is complex, nobody's dying bitch let's get you some fruit, redo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charactershoes/pseuds/charactershoes
Summary: The Ghost of Connor Murphy has a pink rubber SuperBall and Evan has the chance to fix things. He just has to keep Connor from dying. It shouldn't be as difficult as it is.redo, au after "so big/so small"podfic of chapters 24, 28 of Come & Go by charactershoes





	1. Ch24

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come and Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476539) by [charactershoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charactershoes/pseuds/charactershoes). 



> hiii happy 1 yr of c&g! in celebration, here is my awful awkward voice reading chapters 24 and 28 aloud for you
> 
> for real, thank you for reading and for caring and for being so kind to me! I hope you enjoy <3

Ch24 summary: sleep! over! it's a sleepy sleepover! it's a sleepy weepy sleepy creepy sleepy sleepover! salmonella is probably fake and potentially so is everything else (reading this aloud was a sin against God - plz blame Tess and also Rachel Bloom I guess)


	2. ch28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of Ch28: Connor and Evan cross to the other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the other chapter y'all requested. sorry for all the turtle jokes. tw for frank but non-explicit discussion of suicide and suicidal thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u again for everything. hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://charactershoesfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
